Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle drive device which have an electric rotating machine and can perform EV traveling is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of a hybrid vehicle power transmission device in which a first motor generator and a second motor generator are disposed on separate shafts.